deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Diavolo vs Lucy
NOTE: THIS EPISODE IS BEING PUSHED BACK DUE TO ME NOT BEING ABLE TO FIND MUSIC FOR LUCY'S ANALYSIS. Description JoJo's Bizzare Adventure vs Elfen Lied. These two psychopaths with spilt personalities and confusing powers are going to fight. Who will win? The boss of Passione? Or the queen of the Diclonius? Beware spoilers for Part 5 of JoJo's Bizzare Adventure. Intro Wiz: The mind is an interesting thing. Insanity can take many forms. It can cause people to go on killing sprees. It can cause people to develop multiple personalities. The causes can vary. A traumatic childhood, an inherient mental disorder, Boomstick: Or sheer confusion from your own ability. Wiz: Boomstick. Words cannot express how offensive that probably is. Boomstick: Eh, whatever I say somebody's gonna be offended. Somebody's probably offended by what you said, to. Wiz: Alright then... Boomstick: Diavolo, the Mafia Boss with the stand that just works! Wiz: And Lucy, the Diclonius Queen who killed Carnage. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And together it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Diavolo (Cue King Crimson (GioGio's Bizzare Adventure)) Wiz: Not much is known about Diavolo's past. He was born in an all women's prison after two years of pregnancy. There's no known father. Boomstick: How the hell does that work? Wiz: Well there have been experiments on female mice using bone marro-'' '''Boomstick: You know what. Forget I asked.' Wiz: Anyway, Diavolo was sent to his mother's hometown, where he was adopted by a priest. In his late teens, he met a women who fell in love him, and he eventually fathered a child, unbeknownst to him. '' '''Boomstick: Huh. Maybe that's what happened with my dad.' Wiz: One day, Diavolo's adoptive father decided that it was time to get Diavolo a car. So he started building a garage, only to find Diavolo's genetic mother buried alive with her mouth sewn shut. Boomstick: HOLY $&*%! Most villains settle for murdering their parents in cold blood! This guy broke his mom out of prison, only to torture her and bury her alive. What the actual fu-''' Wiz: Anyway, that very same night Diavolo's home town was burned to the ground, killing six people, including his adoptive father. Diavolo was also considered dead, but he actually went to Egypt to participate in an excavation that would unearth six arrowheads. These would eventually become the stand arrows. Then, by chance, he met a woman with two right hands. '''Boomstick: Oh yeah, the one with the weird fog puppet powers. Wiz: She explained their properties to Diavolo before buying five of the six arrows for a large sum of money. Diavolo then went to Italy to create what would eventually become the most feared gang in the country. ''Also, at some point, Diavolo gained a split personality in Vinegar Doppio. But this is to a ridiculous extent.'' '''Boomstick: The hell is that supposed to mean? Wiz: Doppio has a separate soul from Diavolo and Diavolo's body physically changes when he switches personalities. Boomstick: Alright. That's weird. Wiz: Now I suppose it's time for us to get to Diavolo's infamous stand, King Crimson (Cue His Name is Diavolo) Boomstick: Not to quote the meme, but what the hell does "Erasing Time" even mean? If you erase time, wouldn't it, you know, not be there? Wiz: Well, what Diavolo does is actually closer to skipping time. Basically, for ten seconds, what would have happened in that ten seconds would happen. But, '' It just works. ''Wiz: and that's how King Crimson works. Boomstick: ... Wiz: What? Boomstick: Can you... explain that again? Wiz: Fine. Basically, King Crimson skips time, and nobody can tell what happens in it, leaving them disoriented. Diavolo himself can move freely and sees everything that happens in this ten seconds. This pairs especially well with King Crimson's other ability, Epitaph which allows Diavolo to see ten seconds into the future. Boomstick: So that's what that little head thing on King Crimson's forehead is. Wiz: This means that Diavolo is effectively invincible if you don't know his power or can't manipulate time or fate. King Crimson is also very strong. I mean strong even by close range stand standards. He was able to punch the upper half of a fortune teller completely off and cut off somebody's foot by throwing a pair of scissors. He even defeated and crippled Jean Pierre Polnareff. Diavolo was eventually killed by Giorno with Gold Experience Requiem, dying an infinite number of deaths. But his legacy of terror will likely live forever in infamy. Diavolo: Only the 'results'! This world only remembers the 'results'!! Lucy Fight Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for deletion